A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of microscopes, more specifically, a microscope that is mounted on a distal end of a forearm engaged telescoping handle, and which includes a claw adjacent to said microscope.
B. Discussion of the Prior Art
As will be discussed immediately below, no prior art discloses a telescoping hand tool that attaches to a forearm of an end user and from which a microscope is perpendicularly engaged at a distal end; wherein the telescoping hand tool enables close up magnification of an object resting upon a ground surface while said end user can view when in a standing and erect posture; wherein a claw extends on an opposing direction with respect to said microscope so as to provide a tool for prodding of said object; wherein the telescoping hand tool includes a handle that is grabbed via a hand and arm braces that are used to engage around said forearm; wherein the telescoping hand tool can adjust an overall length as needed via the end user.
The Anctil patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,539,632) discloses a long handled toenail clipper having an attached magnifying glass. However, the magnifying glass is not used in connection with a telescoping hand tool that bengages the forearm of an end user, and which produces magnification to said end user whom is standing in an erect position when so used.
The Wortley patent (U.S. Pat. No. 4,190,322) discloses a magnifier lens that is attached to a gooseneck. However, the gooseneck is a flexsible fixture that can freely rotate, and is not a telescoping hand tool that is engaged about a forearm of an end user so as to provide magnification of an object position on a ground surface while the end user is standing upright.
The Tsai patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,150,261) discloses a combined screwdriver and magnifying lens and handle. However, the magnifying lens is attached and encircles the handle of the screwdriver, and is not a telescoping tool that provides magnification of an object lying on a ground surface while an end user is standing upright.
The Krause et al. patent (U.S. Pat. No. 2,649,838) discloses a telescoping magnifying lens and handle. However, the device is a letter opener in which a magnifying lens extends there from, and is not a forearm engaging tool that telescopes in length and providing a magnifying lens at a distal end to provide magnification of an object resting on a ground surface while the end user is standing upright.
The Starks patent (U.S. Pat. No. Des. 391,073) illustrates an ornamental design for a visual aid cane, which does not telescope or engage a forearm.
The Chan patent (U.S. Pat. No. Des. 614,681) illustrates an ornamental design for a floor magnifier, which is not a forearm engaging, and telescoping tool for providing floor magnification.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective and particular objects and requirements, they do not describe a telescoping hand tool that attaches to a forearm of an end user and from which a microscope is perpendicularly engaged at a distal end; wherein the telescoping hand tool enables close up magnification of an object resting upon a ground surface while said end user can view when in a standing and erect posture; wherein a claw extends on an opposing direction with respect to said microscope so as to provide a tool for prodding of said object; wherein the telescoping hand tool includes a handle that is grabbed via a hand and arm braces that are used to engage around said forearm; wherein the telescoping hand tool can adjust an overall length as needed via the end user. In this regard, the forearm engaging telescoping microscope with claw departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art.